


Sleep at your own risk.

by ShadouOkami



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Writing, father/son luke and vader, luke and vader, vader and luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadouOkami/pseuds/ShadouOkami
Summary: (This is a story based on a writing prompt.) Luke has had insomnia since his encounter with Vader on Bespin, and ends up in a battle with Vader where he finds out a not so comforting solution.





	1. Chapter 1: The encounter

nsomniac AU (part 1?)  
{{ Insomniac au- Person A can’t sleep due to traumatic experience but shortly after they meet their new neighbor and end up in their apartment/house they fall asleep. Soon enough the only way they can rest is if person B is with them even if it scares them. }}

Above the skies of a planet in a galaxy far far away, lights could be spotted. The lights of explosions. Red and green ones clashing and causing explosions. But what the inhabitants of the planet didn’t know was the level of conflict that was displaying itself above, in the clouds. 

Indeed, they did not know that in one of the x-wings flew one of the recently having become infamous rebel champions, Luke skywalker. Nor would they ever believe that Darth Vader himself was on his tail, getting closer and closer in his own, remodeled tie fighter. Yet what did they know, they were just simple people. 

Luke, on the other hand, knew all too well what kind of trouble he was in. The young man had felt the presence of Vader as soon as he had entered the system and knew he was in for a long battle. The to be Jedi had been with the fleet since their last encounter on Bespin, slowly recovering from the shock of the news but also the wounds inflicted upon him. Indeed, Vader had done quite the number on him. It baffled Luke that he was never told about the truth of Vader by anyone, not Obi-wan, not his uncle or aunt. Not that he blamed them, had he known, Luke might have taken different, rash actions. 

Yet the news and the fight had had a big effect on him, especially his sleep. His face told the story of that to anyone who saw him. He had become paler, there were bags under his eyes that seemed to be permanently glued on and his whole demeanor seemed to have changed from energetic and sometimes mischievous to someone that was constantly cranky and irritable. 

Even Leia had asked what was going on with him, and he just told her “nothing” Or he’d chuckle and smile a little “I’ll be fine.” Was always the response he gave last, ensuring the conversation about it ended there. Of course, he now knew this had become a bigger problem than he could have imagined now that he was in a dog fight with Vader. 

He could tell from the first moment they had entered into just the regular battle, Luke his reactions were off, slower than usual. Not only that but he actually missed shots he normally would have nailed. It was becoming a problem. Leia had seen it as well. “What is going on Luke?” She had asked through the communicator. “Nothing! Just warming up!” was what he had told her and continued the battle. 

It wasn’t until Vader showed up that he realized he was in even bigger trouble. The cold, unmistakable force tendrils of Vader reaching out to him, almost as if they were trying to find a connection with him. Luke had fought those off as Vader and he joined into battle, both trying to shoot each other out of the sky, or so it seemed. Luke was surely trying to. 

It was after a few moments Luke realized Vader had been trying to herd him towards the executor, the infamous flagship of Vader himself, and had only escaped that fate by a few parsecs. Turning towards the planet below them, getting closer and closer. He was determined not to get captured by the sith lord, whose presence grew with every second, the cold feeling in Luke’s gut increasing with it. 

Spiraling towards the planet, they resorted to shooting at each other, and in a last ditched effort to not go down unless he took the sith lord with him, Luke turned around by flipping his ship and shot directly at Vader, getting himself shot in the process. What happened next wasn’t very surprising, as both ships lost control, and in huge clouds of fiery smoke, they spiraled towards the planet surface. 

Luke tried to desperately get his ship to cooperate, and to not hit the fast approaching city on the planet surface, and succeeded, by only hitting a few acres of forest. His ship shook, and he did in his seat, his helmet protecting his head from the impact and the bumpy ride. He didn’t know what happened to Vader, but he didn’t need to know now, as his ship slowed down and came to a halt. 

Smoke filled the cockpit, making luke cough. His comlink was dead, and he couldn’t see thanks to the blackness of the smoke. The rebel attempted to free himself from his seat frantically and got lucky as it released him without a hitch, the seatbelt being flung to the side. 

Getting out of the cockpit proved a harder obstacle. It seemed to have become so dented Luke couldn’t open it. However, the force was with him once again, as he had constructed a new lightsaber from the artifacts the rebels apparently had with them. 

Taking the green blade, he cut himself a way out and climbed out of his fiery wreck, and fell onto the forest floor, gasping and taking in the fresh air. That was a close one. Yet he still felt this ringing in his chest, as if the force was warning him. Telling him to get to his feet. Luke looked to his ship and then got up to his feet, running to the edge of the forest, but he didn’t get far before the ship exploded. Sending him flying. 

His ears rung from the sound and he held them, groaning in pain. Small cuts covered his body thanks to the shrapnel that flew around, and he was sure he had broken a rib when he impacted a tree. Yet it was still not enough to get him to lose consciousness. And Luke wasn’t surprised by that even though he really felt tired, his head feeling more heavy than it had ever done, almost too heavy to pick up from the forest floor. 

The inability to lose consciousness right now seemed a blessing but it had been plaguing him for weeks. He had tried everything to try and sleep too, from drugs to just plain hitting himself in the head at one point to just try and get a few hours of rest. The most he’d get every few days was 2 hours, way to little for someone with an active lifestyle like him. Yet even the medics he had spoken to didn’t know what to do about it. Trying drug after drug, without result. Luke had almost begged at one point for them to help him and the force to let him rest, but that might have attracted the attention of Leia, and she had enough to worry about. 

Gasping, Luke his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a dark force presence nearby, a very familiar one. Had his ears not be still ringing, he would have heard the even breaths of Vaders vocoder. Looking up, looks eyes went wide. “Vader.” He acknowledged him as he dragged himself to his unwilling feet, taking out his lightsaber. 

Vader, his father, remained silent for a moment as he seemed to analyze him, his emotionless mask, trained on him. Vader, his steps were slow and methodical as he moved forwards. Luke noted that he did not look one bit damaged by the impact with the ground which was a disappointment. It might have evened out the playing field. 

“Young Skywalker.” Vader finally greeted him back, coming to a halt not far from him, Luke stood his ground. “I see your ship has had to bear the brunt of your foolishness.” The sith lord commented, looking to his exploded x-wing. Luke gritted his teeth. If Vader hadn’t come after him neither of them would be here. 

“However, it is of no hindrance to me. Surrender Luke.” He added before Luke could get a word in between, though he did not feel like talking much. He was having a hard enough time focussing on standing upright with his lightsaber, watching Vader’s every move. Vader had yet to get out his own crimson blade. 

“Never.” Lukes response seemed to not even faze the sith lord that remained quiet once more, pacing a little from side to side. Luke could make out the darker force energy that was reaching out to him and did his best to push his shields up, not that it was much use at this point. 

As he did so, his sleep deprivation suddenly hit him. As if all the hours of lost sleep suddenly dawned upon him and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Luke staggered backward a bit, trying to uphold his balance, as the world spun around him. 

“What are you doing!?” Luke spat at Vader, knowing he was indeed the cause of this sudden loss of control.

Silence filled the air once more, Vader’s breathing is the only thing that could be heard, together with the sound of the burning wreckage. “I am merely making you aware of your own weakened state.” The sith said, while surprisingly sounding victorious. 

The heaviness grew and grew and grew, Luke trying his hardest to fight it off. Why now of all times to suddenly be tired!? “Stop!” Luke demanded after another bout of dizziness hit him, his body seemingly not responding to his commands to run. 

Vader just took another few steps forward, raising his hand slowly, pointing it at Luke. “Sleep.” It was a simple command but one that had a huge impact on the rebel, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor, no longer able to keep himself up. He dropped his lightsaber, it rolling far away from him. 

The last thing Luke heard and saw was Vaders boots and cape closing the gap between them and that cold, methodical breathing that had haunted him since Bespin.

((Do I need to continue this or do you guys have a different writing prompt for me to try? Thanks for reading!))


	2. Chapter 2: Vader's theory

Noise… Beeping... What was the noise in the background? The beeping? Was it his alarm? What did it mean? Luke didn’t know, and he did not care much, as he was comfortable in the bed he was lying in. It’s soft mattress being very comfortable, he wondered how his bed had suddenly changed, or maybe he had been given an upgrade? Maybe this was their medbay, and Luke just didn’t remember he got there. 

The rebel didn’t know or really care. At some point, Leia would come and wake him up from his dreamy, half-asleep state, and tell him to get up as there is a war to fight. That they needed Luke’s help to win. Luke was quite surprised actually how they had gotten him, he didn’t even remember. Maybe the crash had really knocked the lights off of him.

He did remember his sleep was not so very peaceful. He kept waking up in these weird half-asleep moments. The first time it happened he was floating in what he thought was a bacta tank. Luke remembered his last visit in one, and he had panicked a bit as he was disoriented when he woke. But then, in his dream, Vader walked into the room Luke was in, and that’s where it ended, he fell asleep again. 

It happened again later, while he was being transported somewhere, he woke up, for just a moment, only to fall asleep again when Vader appeared in his dream. His dreams were very strange indeed. He wondered this was because of all the nightmares he’d usually have of the sith, and their encounter on Bespin. It had haunted him to that day. 

Something nagged at him though, as he laid in the comfortable bed. What was he not remembering? Leia… Han… What was it? Luke thought hard until... He suddenly remembered. With a loud yell, he sat up straight, groaning in a bit in pain as his head and his chest hurt still a bit. Vader had captured him, now he remembered their encounter, his ship exploding and Luke passing out. He searched for his lightsaber, but Luke, of course, didn’t find it anywhere near him. 

“Kriff” The young man cursed out loud, feeling a cold presence return around him. Vader was aware Luke was awake. Luke, on the other hand, realized he was in a medbay, but it didn’t look especially imperial. The walls had a yellow color and the room looked very pleasant, raising Luke his suspicion that this medbay was probably a local one on the planet they had crashed on rather than one on Vader his battle cruiser. That meant Vader hadn’t been able to get him there yet. Good. 

There was still a chance to escape. Looking around, he also realized he himself had not been tied down or restrained in any way, which surprised him. He would have thought Vader would be more careful around him, or did he think Luke was still weak after their last encounter. 

Just as Luke plopped off the bed, the door opened revealing the very familiar Sith Lord, who walked in calmly as if nothing was wrong at all. “I see you are awake, young Skywalker.” The sith lord commented to Luke, who glared at him. 

“No thanks to you.” Luke snapped back, standing his ground, feeling way more energetic and strong since last time they had seen each other. He only now realized how big of an effect the sleep deprivation had had on him. “Where are we?” 

“We are where you left us at, my son. It seems your rebel friends have made it quite impossible for a retrieval party to come and retrieve us.” Vader explained to him, sounding quite annoyed. Luke could almost feel it roll off of him in waves. Luke clenched his fists at the word us, but tried to show no emotion. They were not an us, and Luke would do anything to keep himself from falling into enemy hands. 

“Is that so? I am afraid you have already fallen into enemy hands, my son.” Vader suddenly spoke, causing Luke’s eyes to widen, he could read his mind?

“Get out of my head.” Luke just told him, and watching as Vader crossed his arms. “I apologize for your inability to shield your thoughts, my son. You are showing them to me willingly.” The sith almost seemed amused. 

Luke wanted to continue arguing until Vader was faster than him, again. “How long has it been since you have slept?” It was more like a command to answer than a simple question. And Vader’s emotionless mask, just staring at Luke didn’t make it any less uncomfortable, because Luke was sure Vader knew the answer already and was just testing him. 

The rebel, at first, didn’t want to answer, but as the silence continued, knew Vader would not leave, nor tell him anything if he didn’t answer either. Lying wouldn’t be an option either. Yoda had explained you could tell through the force if someone was lying or not. So he took a deep breath and looked to the floor as he answered, crossing his arms. “Since Bespin.” 

Vader thought about the answer and nodded. “I see.” Was all he said. He then proceeded to pace around the room, seemingly in thought. After a few minutes of pacing, Luke couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “What?” He asked, a bit annoyed, he wanted to get out of there, or for Vader to leave so he could continue his escape. Vader’s force presence made him very uncomfortable. 

He stopped and looked at Luke, still silent, before coming closer to him, slowly. “It seems to me that your ability to sleep, in an unknown way, has been linked to my physical presence,” Vader said slowly, giving Luke time to take it all in and think about it. “That’s impossible.” The younger Skywalker commented back. 

“I thought it would be, however, I tested it. While in your deep sleep state, I decided to take my leave, and see how you would react. The instant my presence left yours, you regained consciousness. This happened several times until I would return and you would continue sleeping peacefully.” Vader explained, leaving Luke quite baffled. It wasn’t Vader, Luke told himself, it was just him being exhausted. He didn’t want it to be Vader who helped him sleep. 

“It is obvious to me, you need time to accept this fact, young one. However, as this is the case. I would strongly advice against escaping, as a lack of rest as you have had over several weeks can be quite damaging. It would be in your best interest to stay by my side.” Vader added, finally becoming silent. 

Luke pondered it all before looking up and glaring at him. “No. That’s impossible Vader. I will never join you or the dark side. I am a Jedi.” he told him stubbornly, the passion in his chest driving him forward. 

Vader didn’t seem very moved by the statement. “As you wish, however, it was no request. You are not free to move about my son. This medbay is well guarded and they know to arrest you the moment you leave. So do not get any ideas of grand escapes, as they will fail.” there was an undertone there that Luke couldn’t identify. Was Vader concerned about him?

“We will see,” Luke said back, and Vader just turned around and left, but not before clarifying. “I will be contacting the executor, our transport will arrive soon.” The door closed behind him after that.

Luke stood there a moment longer, thinking about what Vader had said, what if he was right? What if he did need Vader to sleep, and he wouldn’t sleep again after he ran? Just as he thought that he shook his head, it didn’t matter, he knew what Vader would do if he stayed, and he would be dragged before the emperor. 

He had to get out somehow, but How?


	3. Chapter 3: The escape

Luke had paced across the room for a while after Vader had left. Thinking and pondering how he might escape from this medbay. Vader had been clear, they would arrest him if he left the room, and Luke doubted they were willing participants to Vader’s rule. As far as Luke knew this was a neutral system, so they were being as much oppressed as the rebel was at the moment. Especially considering this medical station did not look like a morgue unlike any of the Imperial ones. 

The boy sighed and looked to the floor, he needed to figure out how to get out and fast because Vader wouldn’t take too long. He knew Vader wouldn’t give him any more chances than this to run. So he had to take it. Even now Luke swore he could feel that he was being monitored by his father, and it made him more than just a bit nervous. 

Looking around the room, he walked over to some cabinets, hoping to find anything that could help him, but he was let down when he found just a few bacta patches and simple medical supplies. What else had he expected? Knives? Vader wouldn’t be so stupid as to leave anything around Luke that he could use to harm others or himself. However, looking even further back he also found a few rolls of bandages. 

Taking the rolls he looked at them and then to the ceiling where he saw an air vent, one he could reach if he slid a chair over. Right now he couldn’t open it, but, it gave him an idea. The blades looked quite sharp of the vent, so he started to unroll the roll of bandages and bandaged up his hands some, just enough to protect most of it, and keep them mobile. Taking his wrist as well. This way he would safely remove the vent screen. 

Sliding over a chair, he closed his eyes for a moment, shielding his mind and himself from Vader his force energy so he would be none the wiser and set to work, hope returning to him. Sticking his hand high up the vent, he gave it a few hard janks, and the screen came off, falling to the floor with a clang. He winced, hoping no one would come looking. Luckily no one had yet to come over. Luke looked to the door once more before climbing up into the vent and crawling around the vent. It was dusty up there, and as he crawled around, he did his best not to sneeze, hearing people walking around the hall that would hear him. 

As he crawled, he realized he didn’t actually know where he was going, and just as he was about to lose hope, he closed his eyes and remembered what Obi one had said. The force would guide him so he tuned in, and followed it through the vents. He was essentially going through the dark vents blind, following the force as it guided him. He didn’t know how he was feeling it, but it was there. 

It was why he didn’t realize he had actually hit the end of the ventilation system and fell through, falling onto a stack of boxes with a loud ‘OOF’ Luke groaned softly as he rubbed his head that he had hit against one of the boxes. His eyes were still closed, but hearing the sound of engines he quickly opened them, to see a ship approaching the hangar. 

One that could potentially see him. An imperial one, which he could tell by the obvious Imperial insignia on the sign. Luke scrambled off the stack of boxes and hid behind them, watching as is landed smoothly. It gave Luke an idea, he could use it to escape. All he had to do was distract the troopers that stayed behind to guard the ship. 

As he sat there, he saw a big group of troopers come down the ramp, and Luke waited impatiently for them to go, as he could feel Vaders force signature start searching for him. Vader had found out he was gone, Luke was sure of it. He didn’t have much time. Two troopers stood outside of the ship, waiting for orders. The rest was gone, Luke thought about a way to getting them away from the ship and then looked over to the other stack of boxes. 

Reaching to the floor, he picked up a piece of metal that he had felt earlier there and picked it up. Glancing over to the troopers again, he threw it over to the other boxes. Creating a loud bang, that startled the Imperials that looked to each other quickly, before approaching the boxes, blasters ready. Luke took this moment, to sprint over to the ship, ignoring the yelling of the troopers for him to freeze, he got into the hull of the ship and quickly closed the ramp, running over to the cockpit. 

Vader was coming, he could feel it. And Luke didn’t feel like finding out if Vader could stop a ship, or open a ship ramp from the outside. He also did not want to find out how angry Vader was and how he would show it. One hand gone was enough. 

So as soon as he got to the cockpit and sat down, he started the engine and took off at full speed. Vader would be close behind him, knowing how obsessed the dark lord is. 

Luke went into orbit, and maneuvered his way through the Imperial fleet, while at the same time disabling the Imperial tracker as well as the spying technology on the ship so he could contact the rebel fleet. 

Typing in the right codes, he hailed the flagship and specifically Leia. As he reached out, he was met with silence. So they didn’t realize it was him, and he didn’t blame them. They would most likely change the codes again, now that an Imperial ship had tried to reach them. 

Reacting quickly, he recorded a message. “This is commander Skywalker, I am trying to reach the fleet and Leia Organa.” Quickly after that, they reached out to him. “LUKE! WHERE WERE YOU!?” the ever concerned Leia nearly yelled through the comlink. He felt bad for worrying her like this. “I was shot down by Vader, and he is coming after us,” Luke explained quickly as he got through the Imperial fleet and sped towards the rebel one. 

“Understood, land in one of the hangers, we will talk later, you need to explain what happened,” Leia told him and Luke couldn’t agree more as he did as told and landed. He could feel the burning anger of a certain sith lord burning in the back of his head. And as he got further and further away from him, he realized he was not going to get any rest again either, confirming his worst fears. 

(Later on the flagship)

Leia Organa, the princess of Alderaan, had been worrying over the last 2 days, hoping to hear from Luke. She had held out for Luke and stayed there longer than they should have to ensure he was safe. She felt he would return and she had been right when the Imperial ship had reached out to them. It was Luke and she had breathed a sigh of relief. Luke was safe.

Now she waited for him to come to her, to talk about what had happened. From what she understood from what he had told her through comlinks so far was that Vader had captured him and he had escaped from a medical facility on the planet. What he had also told her was that he had been struck by horrible insomnia that caused him to collapse onto the planet where Vader captured him. 

It was thanks to Leia that Luke hadn’t been taken to the executor yet, which really made her glad. She couldn’t think of what to do without Luke there. She would have never forgiven them. 

The door hissed open, and the grinning Luke appeared, Leia quickly turning and running to him to hug him. Quickly pulling back after a bit. “Luke! are you alright? What exactly happened? What did you mean with insomnia?” Leia blasted him with questions. 

“Hold on, I’ll explain in a bit, but its a bit of a long story.” So he went on, telling her about his sleepless nights since Bespin. His nightmares, and all that kept him awake. However, what she didn’t know was that Luke had heard another revelation from Vader that he wouldn’t share with even her. It was his burden to carry. Luke being his son or even that he was doomed to only be able to rest around Vader. Luke found it easier not to tell her and worry her more. 

Another problem would be what the rest of the rebels would think of him, hearing that he is the son of their greatest enemy. The emperor's guard dog. 

“So we need to find a cure?” Leia concluded after his story. “Yes, but where?” Luke asked really feeling lost and didn’t know where to start looking. Leia seemed more determined than anything. “I will start doing research, asking around the commanders and medics what they might know and look into the parts of the Imperial databases we hacked, there must be something Luke that can help you!” Leia truly believed there had to be a way to solve the problem. 

Looking up to Luke stubbornly, he nodded. She was right of course. “Right, we’ll start doing that.” He agreed with his dear friend. She smiled at him. “what you need to do is make sure you use as little energy as possible and rest so that you won’t be as weak and your health won’t worsen.” She told him and it was obvious it wasn’t just friendly advice, she would tie him down if she had to if he didn’t. “Okay, I promise.” Luke nodded to his friend and turned to leave. 

“Don’t worry Luke! we’ll find a cure. I promise.” Leia told him as he left, her own mind filled with worry for him. 

Luke left thinking of more troubling things, like the dark presence of a sith lord on his mind, that demanded access.


End file.
